An Unexpected couple
by Zodiac.Star
Summary: High School Prom AU - What will happen when a rival school decide to ruin Fairy Tail High's prom Hall? Lucy Heartfilia gets stuck with delinquent Natsu Dragneel for a week when they have to fix it, will a friend ship bloom or something more? (Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza - Mainly Nalu) ! Lisanna Hate - my apologies! On hold for a while, check my profile or latest chapter for details
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Couple**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _DAY – WEDNESDAY_

"Where shall I put these?" Asked Gray,

"Huh? Oh...um, around the edge of the fountain," Lucy replied as she gestured her head towards it,

"Okay," he said and he immediately got to sticking the fairy lights around the edge whilst being careful to not let them drop into the water, "Hey Lu? What do we have left to do?" Questioned a petite girl called Levy,

"Uh, dunno. Erza, can you get the check-list please?" Responded Lucy as she climbed down the ladder,

"Sure, um...We still need to paint the sky and moon, then we need to make the posters." Said Erza, she put the paper down and continued to set out tables and drape white coloured table cloths over them. "Okay, the posters are done the just need printing, and the sky and moon – crap, I'm sorry guys, we over-run by about two hours," she apologized chuckling slightly "You go home, I'll pack up," she glanced at the clock which already read ten minutes to nine.

"Sure you don't want us to help?" Asked the petite blue-nette,

"I'm sure, see you tomorrow!" They said their goodbyes and Lucy covered the paints and put the other equipment away, she locked the door to the hall that they were using for prom. "Sorry, we ran over a little bit but here's the key," she said to the janitor as she handed him the key,

"Don't worry, it's fine and thanks." he replied, Lucy said good bye and she walked home, after about twenty minutes of walking, she got her house key and opened the door to her home.

"Hi mum, hi dad, sorry I lost track of time." she yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, hi sweetie, didn't you get our calls?" said her mum, Layla.

"Probably not the service is terrible by the school,"

"Okay, well your dinner is in the microwave," Lucy said goodbye, heated up her dinner and made her way up to her room. She opened her laptop and started to watch a video on random beauty hacks, soon after she got ready for bed and drifted off into a soft slumber...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP,** Lucy let out a groan and turned off her alarm, got out of bed and put on a pair of jeggings, a polker dot blouse and a navy hoodie on top. She picked up her school bag and went downstairs as she closed er bedroom door behind her, Lucy picked up an apple and a drink then lefter her house whilst shouting "See you later!" to her parents. As she walked down the street she heard a familiar voice calling out to her: "Hey! Lu!" It was levy, as soon as Lucy noticed her she ran over to Levy, Gray and Erza, "Hi!" just as she stepped on to the pavement a black and red bike sped past,

"Who the heck was that?"

"No clue," Replied Gray

"Well if we go any slower we'll be late!" Erza said

"She's right, c'mon!" Levy said and they broke into a fast walk, they talked about the usual: what lessons they had, the gossip and rumours going around and of course...Prom! After minutes of walking they reached Fairy Tail High, "See you later!" Gray called out as they parted, a few classrooms later Erza left then it was just Levy and Lucy, soon they got to their class room, they took their seats just as the bell rang. "Today, class, we'll be doing atoms!" nearly the whole class groaned "Yeah, yeah, I know you'd love it!" the teacher talked on and on and on...about twenty minutes before the lesson would end a scrunched up ball of paper hit Lucy on her back which read: 'Meet me by the lockers at lunch, Loke' Lucy looked behind her to find loke looking hopefully at her, she nodded and smiled. When it finally got to lunch she went to the lockers "Hi, Loke! Sorry, but can we make this quick, I've got to do the prom posters," she asked as soon as she found Loke,

"Yeah, all I wanted to ask was-was i-if you... you wanted to go to prom with m-me?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" Lucy's eyes lit up

"you know, 'cuz we live so close and all..." little did Lucy know that Levy and Erza were watching her and listening to the conversation

"Oh, yeah...well see you later, bye" they said good byes and as soon as he wasn't looking Lucy's face fell,

"Aw, Cheer up Lu!" said Levy

"What- Were you listening to the whole conversation?"

"UH...maybe but I thought you were doing the prom posters?"

"I am, I just needed to sort that..."

"Well lets go! C'mon Erza!"

"She's here too? WERE YOU STALIKNG ME?"

"Calm down, we were looking for you anyway," Said Erza as she came out from behind a locker, the trio walked to the IT block to collect the posters and they all split up to spread the posters around the school, about ten minutes before the end up lunch they all bet up, once again, by the lockers both Erza and Levy had used up all the posters but Lucy still had one left. "I swear if one of those posters even touch my locker, I'll-" Grumbled a teen with pink hair and a black leather jacket,

"You'll do what?" asked Lucy as she took the last poster and pinned I straight onto his locker,

"Lu..." Levy said a bit nervously, the boy raised an eyebrow, took the poster and ripped it up,

"Hmph...Much better..." He smirked as he walked off,

"Someone's having a bad day..." Lucy pouted as they walked down the corridor

"Yeah, I'd stay away from Natsu," Suggested Erza

"Oh that's his name..." the bell ran to mark the end of lunch "Well, see you later, bye Erza!"

"Bye, I'm guessing I'll see you later for prom decorations?"

"Yup!" the trio split as they walked to their next lesson, Lucy's next lesson was Maths, one of the only lessons she and Levy weren't together for. However this lesson was extremely boring, they had a supply teacher: Mirajane, she was nice but very boring, she was a good friend of Lucy's though as she owned a nearby cafe which a lot of her friends, "Hey, teacher-lady! Stop making us find your 'x' because I'm pretty sure he ran away and ain't coming back!" Shouted Max, who is one of Lucy's class mates, and the entire class burst into laughter "What did you say?" Mirajane now had a dark aura around her,

"Nothing!" he replied as he sunk into his seat,

"Thought so..." Mirajane was now looking as friendly as she did before, it was another long half hour but Lucy was saved by the bell, she didn't know how much longer of that she could take...

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME:**

 _The second the bell rang and Lucy was out the door and already on her way to the prom hall, as she walked through the door she noticed Gray sorting lighting out on the stage, "Hi Gray! Where's Levy and Erza?"_

" _They're getting paint from the supply cupboard,"_

" _Okay," she replied as she polished off table decorations, after five minutes Erza and Levy arrived with the paints, they greeted each other and carried on with the previous task. Soon after a lot of cleaning, painting and decorating the prom hall was officially ready, it only took them an hour and a half, "I'll lock up again, but I'll meet you by the front gate?" Lucy said._


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Hey, teacher-lady! Stop making us find your 'x' because I'm pretty sure he ran away and ain't coming back!" Shouted Max, who is one of Lucy's class mates, and the entire class burst into laughter "What did you say?" Mirajane now had a dark aura around her,_

" _Nothing!" he replied as he sunk into his seat,_

" _Thought so..." Mirajane was now looking as friendly as she did before, it was another long half hour but Lucy was saved by the bell, she didn't know how much longer of that she could take..._

* * *

 **An Unexpected Couple**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _DAY - THURSDAY_

The second the bell rang and Lucy was out the door and already on her way to the prom hall, as she walked through the door she noticed Gray sorting lighting out on the stage, "Hi Gray! Where's Levy and Erza?"

"They're getting paint from the supply cupboard,"

"Okay," she replied as she polished off table decorations, after five minutes Erza and Levy arrived with the paints, they greeted each other and carried on with the previous task. Soon after a lot of cleaning, painting and decorating the prom hall was officially ready, it only took them an hour and a half, "I'll lock up again, but I'll meet you by the front gate?" Lucy said

"Okay, see you in a minute..." Levy replied as she, Erza and Gray left the hall to wait outside. Lucy placed the lids on the paint which had been used, locked the doors, placed the key at the main office and walked outside to her friends "Hi, I'm Ba-" Lucy called out as she walked onto a grassy, sandy path however she was cut off when a very familiar motorbike stopped suddenly in front her causing a huge cloud of dust and sand to fly into Lucy's face,

"Hehe, sorry!" yelled a familiar voice as they drove off, once the dust had cleared, Lucy dusted off her clothes and walked over to Levy, Erza and Gray, "Sorry I took so long, a certain pink haired biker made me eat dust...and I know he is NOT sorry"

"Eh, it's okay, well seen as we finished the decorations how about we go to that new cafe in the mall?" asked Levy

"Yeah, okay, lets go!" and the four teens walked off and into their local mall, they stopped at the new cafe that levy mentioned, they ordered, found a table and sat down.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta sort our limo and my suit, see ya later," Gray said a to the trio of girls

"Okay, well see you later!" Lucy replied  
"Bye!"

"So," Erza said as she finished the last of her strawberry milkshake "Once you've done shall we look at our dresses?"

"Yeah, sure..." Lucy replied glumly,

"You okay Lu?" asked Levy

"Yeah, I'm fine, So are we dress shopping or not?" Lucy downed thet rest of her iced tea and the trio of girls began walking to any boutique they could find,

"Hey Erza!" Yelled the sweet voice of Mirajane

"Hello, we're just off to look at dresses for prom, would you like to come?"

"YES! I can ensure that you'll all have the perfect dress!" Mirajane was now jumping up and down and getting extremely exited, they continued to walk till they got to a particulary pricey shop called: 'Blendy's Boutique' and the owner was one of Mirajane's friends,

"Here we are! I will find the perfect dress for everyone of you,"

"uh, Mira isn't this shop a little-"

"Pricey? Yes but don't worry Lucy, the dresses here are very good quality! So c'mon!" Mira dragged Levy and Lucy whilst Erza walked behind them. Mirajane wasn't lying when she said the dresses were good quality, every dress was stunning and was made out of extremely fine materials, there was one that Erza immediately fell in love with, it was a fitted dark blue dress that complimented each curve on her body, the bodice had a sweet heart neckline and was embellished with diamonds which disolved at the waist line, there was only one flaw: It was VERY expensive.

"I see that you've found the perfect one," said a lady with flowing hot pink hair which fell to her back.

"Wha? Oh yes, it appears I have,"

"Oh and my names Sherry, Sherry Blendy!"  
"I assume your the owner of the boutique?"

"Correct!"

"Hello Sherry, I see you've met Erza! This is Lucy and -" Mirajane said but she was interrupted as a girl with blue hair that was only a bit darker than Levy's, "Juvia!"

"Hello, Juvia has come for a dress preferably better than what ever Love rival's getting..."

"Love Rival?" Sherry stated slightly confused

"She means me, she thinks I like Gray and I don't, besides I'm not stupid enough to mess with her she's extremely protective over him," Lucy replied putting her hands up in defence.

"Oh, well lets get Juvia sorted first, I have the perfect dress!" Sherry was now getting extremely exited like Mirajane did earlier. She dived into a storage cupboard and brought out a blue and white dress, it wasn't as fitting as Erza's but equally as beautiful, the main dress was blue but it had a belt at the waist and accents at the bodice in white, Juvia was apparently extremely pleased,

"Juvia is so grateful, Juvia shall buy it!"

"Okay," Sherry said as she took the dress to the till and with one swipe of her card the dress was officially Juvia's,

"Juvia thinks her card is dead..."

"Who cares? It's your Prom dress!" Mira shouted

"Well, I'm going home but Same time tomorrow?" Lucy suggested

"Yeah, bye!" They four said good bye to Lucy as she left the boutique, the walk home was pretty quick, until she got to the school,

"What the..." she muttered as she began to smell smoke, "Oh my god..." The school was still intact and it looked completely fine but the smoke was coming from the building, Lucy stared for moments just wondering what could have happened, before she knew it she was in the smoking building, she ran into the hall to find nothing but ashes and burnt wood, there was one thing that caught Lucy's eyes: The Sabertooth prep emblem.

"Oh, Lucy I didn't expect to see you here," the principal Makorav said with horror in his voice, "I'm so sorry I-I don't know what happened,"

"It's OK I'll just come b-back tomorrow..." Lucy replied she was now down her knees holding in tears, they had spent the entire school year planning this, everything was perfect, and now everything was gone.

"You should go home..."

"Ye-yes sir..." Lucy left with tears rolling down her cheeks as she walked home

"But this does work for a perfect punishment..." he said to himself "Perfect for a pink haired biker..."

Lucy once again woke to the sound of her extremely annoying alarm, she got and got ready for school, the same routine as every single day, she closed the door as she said "Bye!" to her parents.

The walk was boring and slow, even if she was walking quite fast, there was one thought she couldn't get off her mind: The burnt remains of the prom hall, was it a dream or reality? She had a mini debate of this in her mind as she walked, another puzzling thing was that Levy nor Erza nor Gray were walking with her, she normally met them about fifty metres from the school, but Lucy did leave a little bit earlier, after a few minutes of walking she reached the school gate, to find her trio of friends waiting for her. "Hey, Lucy!" Gray called out to her,

"Hi, I-I've got something to tell you, a-all of you..."

"Okay..." Levy said slightly unsure as the tone in Lucy's voice was nervous.

"U-um, well, you know the prom hall..." Lucy said as she looked at the ground, "It-it's been burnt down, everything...b-by Sabertooth Prep..."

"WHAT?" the other teens shouted with anger.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME:**

 _"Don't forget about the meeting later" Lucy said as the bell rang, "Well see you later!". Science was another one of the lessons that Lucy and levy weren't together for, their current topic was physics taught by Laxus Dreyar, who was strict and also the grandson of the principal, "Today," the teacher said as he handed out some exercise books "You'll read through chapters seven to ten and answer the questions in your book, silent reading as I'm marking some tests, off you go."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** ** _This chapter had to be re-uploaded about 7 times, but hopefully it's here sorry for the delay but I don't know what the problem is._**

* * *

 _An Unexpected Couple_  
 _Chapter 3 ~ A New Partner_

PREVIOUSLY...

 **"** **WHAT?" the other teens shouted with anger.**

 **"** **Aha!, Can you four meet me inside my office at lunch please?" asked the dwarf-sized principal,**

 **"** **Uh, yes..." Erza replied.**

 ** _Time skip to later that day_**

 _Time skip to later that day_

"Don't forget about the meeting later" Lucy said as the bell rang, "Well see you later!". Science was another one of the lessons that Lucy and levy weren't together for, their current topic was physics taught by Laxus Dreyar, who was strict and also the grandson of the principal, "today," the teacher said as he handed out some exercise books "You'll read through chapters seven to ten and answer the questions in your book, silent reading as I'm marking some tests, off you go." He sat down and began by flicking open a test and began marking them. This lesson seemed even longer than the maths lesson yesterday, Lucy continuously read through the pages and after half an hour of reading she began to answer some questions, the questions were fairly easy but then Mr Dreyar said "Behave yourself, I'll be back in five minutes," as he said that he left the class room, when teachers left the classroom, that meant one thing and one thing only - a massive stationary fight would begin, by now Lucy was used to it but it was still incredibly annoying as the teachers usually give out full class detentions. As Lucy thought, the fight began quickly, but she just ignored it, though it was difficult as she was sat on a desk right on the middle, she was lucky her partner wasn't in that day as they go all out and, well - gets a little out of control...  
Saved by the bell, Lucy packed up and ran out of the classroom "Finally," she sighed "That class seemed like forever," the next lessons were just as boring: history geography and art, well art would be fun but their teacher rambles on and on so the lessons feel like hours. As the bell rang, Lucy and levy walked out the classroom and into the cafeteria, "Please will Natsu Dragneel principals office NOW!" Announced the speaker in the near left corner of the room.

"Why is Natsu coming too?, He wasn't even the guy who wrecked the prom hall, what does he have to do with it?" Wondered Lucy  
"Maybe he ditched class again?" Replied levy  
"Probably, but we should go in a minute"  
"Yeah I guess," they both walked along the corridor and knocked on the door to Makorav's office.  
"Come in," said the principals voice from inside, "so as you - where's Dragneel?" As Lucy and levy walked in they were surprised to see Gray and Erza already inside, "Shall we go look for him sir?" Questioned Erza,  
"No, I'll send a teacher," he typed and sent a quick email to the front office, after five minutes of waiting the door creaked open and a certain pink haired biker walked in,  
"So, what have I done now?" Natsu asked  
"So now you're all here, I've asked you which one of you are free, as I know some of you are going on the date funded by the school earlier in the year,"  
"Well, I'm going on it," said Levy  
"Me to," Erza said as well,  
"Yep, same here," Gray also said  
"Which leaves Lucy and Natsu, you too need to fix the prom decorations," Makorav continued  
"What? Sir why him?" Gasped Lucy  
"Well, I thought it would be a suitable punishment, the halls open from the end of school till seven, you're dismissed"  
The five walked out, Natsu walked away quickly, "Ugh, out of all people, Makorav chose him," Lucy complained  
"Sorry Lu, but call any of us if you need help," Levy apologized  
"Yeah, no one should have to work with him," Gray said as Lucy started repeatedly banging her head on the wall,  
"Don't worry about it your it into be for long," Erza said as she patted Lucy's shoulder sympatheticly. The bell rang soon after that and they all went to their next lessons, that lesson seemed longer as well, it was probably because she was dreading having to work with Natsu, the bell rang and Lucy walked to the hall. "I guess i better let mum know that I'll be home late again..." she thought, Lucy took out her phone and sent the message and went to the janitors cupboard and took a mob and bucket, which she filled with soapy water. Lucy immediately began scrubbing the floor, checking the time every few minutes, after half an hour Natsu walked through the door "You're late..." Lucy said disapprovingly with out lifting her head as she continued to clean the floor,  
"Oh, sorry about that, I lost track of time,"  
"Hmph, well, you can start by salvaging any material you can find," Lucy ordered still without making eye contact. The time seemed to go slower than the lessons she has been in. The time eventually passed "where shall I put these," Natsu said whilst holding a box of broken fairy-lights,  
"Just put them in the bin," Lucy said as she squeeze d access water from the mop and poured the remaining water down the drain just outside the hall fire exit, "You can go now, I'll lock up," Lucy said and with out a word, Natsu left, Lucy locked the door and returned the key to the main office, she left the school and began her walk home. But once again, Natsu thought it would be funny if he annoyed so he sped his bike through a puddle near the pavement and got Lucy soaked and he drove off sniggering. "Ugh," Lucy screamed probably slightly too loud as Loke came running down the street "Um are you okay?" he asked  
"Yeah I'm fine,"  
"Want me to walk you home?"  
"Sure,"  
"This might be a bad time to tell you, but... I got into Celestial High,"  
"How is that a bad thing?"  
"Well, the open evening is the same day as prom,"  
"Oh, you've wanted this for years, you should go,"  
"Are you sure you'll find someone else to go with?"  
"Yeah and if not, I don't care if i go on my own,"  
"Only if your sure, listen, I really am sorry about-"  
"Don't be, well This is my house, bye,"  
"Bye," Loke replied glumly, Lucy opened the door and walked in "home," she yelled "Hi mum,dad."  
"What on earth happened to you?" Questioned her mum as she looked at her soaked clothes  
"Long story..."  
"Well, I'm ready to hear it,"  
"Okay" Lucy explained what happened "so now i have to work with Natsu Dragneel"  
"Did you say, Dragneel?"asked her dad as he popped his head out from the dividing wall between the living room and the dining room, "He's bad news, if he does anything else let me know and I'll deal with him,"  
"Well he might not be as and as he appears," said her mum sympathetically  
"If he's anything like his dad was he'll be bad news," her dad replied  
"Well, anyway your dinners in the microwave,"  
"Thanks mum" Lucy heated up her dinner and carried it upstairs and ate it in her room. then, her laptop started to ring, she opened it and noticed that it was Erza, levy and Juvia calling her on Skype, she answered it immediately "Hi, finally someone I can talk to,"  
"Hi, so how was the prom stuff, sorry we couldn't help," asked Erza  
"Eh, it was boring but you guys deserve a break," Lucy replied  
"Yeah and so do you," levy said,

"Well at least Juvia can spend time with Gray!" Juvia squealed excitedly, "And love rival can't!"

 _Lucy_ \- "I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

 _Levy_ \- "Yeah, besides Lucy's going to prom with Loke,"

 _Lucy_ \- "Um...About that"

 _Erza_ \- "WHAT HAPPENED? DO I NEED TO KILL ANYONE?!"

 _Lucy_ \- "Calm down...he can't go any more...no big deal,"

 _Erza_ \- "NO BIG DEAL? I-"

 _Levy_ \- "Erza! No killing anyone!"

 _Erza - "_ Hmph...fine...I gotta go anyway...bye."

 _Lucy -_ "Bye,"

 _Levy - "_ See you tomorrow!"

 _Juvia - "_ Goodbye...Love Rival..."

 _Erza -_ "I will say this one more time, I don't like Gray in that way and I have Jellal!"

 _Juvia_ \- "Juvia doesn't believe you so good bye!"

 _Juvia Lockser has left the call_

 _Erza_ \- "well, see you two tomorrow,"

 _Lucy_ \- "See you,"

 _Erza Scarlet has left the call_

 _Levy - "So, what happened with Loke?"_

 _Lucy_ \- "He got accepted to Celestial High-"

Levy - _"That's great!-"_

 _Lucy_ \- "But, the open evening is the same night as prom so, obviously-"

 _Levy -_ "He's going to that...Well at least you're open!"

 _Lucy -_ "Yeah, well I better get to bed, night."

 _Levy - "_ Night..."

 _Lucy Heartfilia has left the call_

 _Levy Mcgarden has left the call_

As soon as Lucy had left the call she got ready for bed and fell asleep. _**BEEP BEEP,**_ it was once again another alarm awakening her for her school day,except this time it went off an hour earlier so she could work on the prom hall, Lucy got up and began her usual routine, once she was out the house she broke into a swift jog, the sooner she got there the sooner she could work on prom.

When Lucy arrived, she grabbed the key from the main office and walked to the hall to unlock the doors, she still had one hour to clear up the burnt decorations and piles of ashes, after an hour of dusting the hall looked a little better but still not back to normal, when the bell rang making the start of school, Lucy locked the hall doors, returned the key to the office and walked to her first lesson: History. Taught by Macao Colbolt, a boring but slightly laid back teacher, the rest of the day was normal, boring and very slow, the lessons seemed endless, but after six hours of torture more hell awaited. To be honest, Lucy wasn't looking forward to working with Natsu but the sooner the halls done the sooner she could never have to speak to him again, as soon as she reached the hall, she began scrubbing the floor to get off the spilt paint, it wasn't very easy...after half an hour of working the doors flew open and in walked a grumpy-looking teenaged boy, "You're late..." Lucy said disapprovingly.

"Yeah...Sorry 'bout that," he replied taking of his leather jacket to reveal a sleeveless top underneath,

"Hmph..."

"Well, what should I do?"

"You can start by putting those in the skip, hopefully the DT department can re-use them..." (DT stands for **D** esign **T** echnology) she replied as she pointed to metal trees that had been used for decoration near the fountain, they weren't burnt, just rusty and in too bad condition to use again. Natsu swung the chunks of metal over his shoulder, using his left arm to support whilst his right arm relaxed at his side. Lucy was continuously scrubbing, but after another fifteen minutes, she had finished, when she looked up she noticed the teen boy walking effortlessly across the hall floor, still carrying the metal trees, "Problem?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow,

"Wha? Uh...no I'm just...checking at what else needs to be done..." Lucy replied, she turned a head away as a blush creeped across her face,

"A lot by the look of it," A smirk appeared across his face,

"Hmph..." Lucy picked up her bucket of water and began to polish the ash-covered disco ball, which was supposed to be the moon. Another hour of work passed, they'd pretty much cleared everything up, "You can go, I'll lock up," Lucy said as she stood up,

"See ya," Natsu replied as he bolted out the door with his jacket and bag draped over his right shoulder, Lucy picked up the bucket of water and disposed of it, then she cleared the rest of the cleaning equipment, locked the doors and, once again, returned the key to the front office. Her walk home was normal, after ten minutes of walking she reached her home, when she walked in she noticed her mum sat on the sofa, "Hey mum,"

"Hello sweetie, did you have a good day?"  
"Honestly...no,"

"What happened?"

Lucy explained her situation with Natsu, then went upstairs to her room.

* * *

 **A/N :** ** _HAAIIII,_** **  
** ** _so that bit in the middle when the girls were on their 'Skype' call, I used the script lay out so I don't have to retype names 777 times and I'll probs use that style later on, but until then good bye my little munchkins!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the next chapter...there's a little bit of swearing but it's censored...hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

" _Hello sweetie, did you have a good day?"  
"Honestly...no,"_

" _What happened?"_

 _Lucy explained her situation with Natsu, then went upstairs to her room._

* * *

 _An Unexpected Couple_

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

"Finally, the weekend" she sighed "A whole weekend to shop for prom - oh prom, I guess I'll have to finish off the decor by myself," she sighed but continued to , she opened her laptop and looked online at prom dress ideas - color, style, ect... "Hmm," she sighed, Lucy closed the lid on her laptop, and climbed into bed, only to be awoken by levy calling her she moaned but answered it "Hi Levy..."  
"Hi, me and Erza were wondering if you wanna come to town with us tomorrow to get stuff for prom?"  
"Um, I dunno if I can because I'm working on the hall so -"  
"You'll need to take a break soon, prom is on Friday, and you'll need to but a dress soon!"  
"Well I'm not even going with anyone any more so...

"I know, hmph I'll meet you at twelve?"  
"Yes! Okay bye"  
"Bye" Lucy turned off her phone and fell asleep. As soon as Lucy woke up she got changed, got breakfast and left the house whilst saying "see you later mum,"  
"Where you going?"  
"School, to work on prom"  
"Oh, right bye sweetie!"  
"Bye!" Lucy said and closed the door behind her.

Today was one of the few days that Lucy wasn't awoken by her alarm, but she did, however, still have to get up and work on the prom decorations. After ten minutes of debating whether to get up, she got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, "Mornin' mum!"

"Morning sweetie," Lucy grabbed an apple and her bag as she opened the door to leave her house, "Where you going?" Asked her mum,

"Oh, I'm going to school to work on prom,"  
"It's Saturday,"

"I know, Bye!"

her mother sighed "Bye," Lucy closed the door behind her and walked to the school, on her travels she came across a familiar 'Pinkette', he was walking in the same direction but on the other side of the street. "Oh, hey Luigi!" He called out, since when was he so friendly?

"Hi...and my name is Lucy not Luigi!" she replied, as Natsu crossed the street

"Whatever, Luke-"  
"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Maybe..but I'd like us to be friends if we have to work on prom together, then it'd be less boring..."

"Yeah...Okay, I agree and I'm going over to the hall now,"

"Oh, I've got family business to attend to..." as he said this is face fell,

"By the look on your face I'm going to guess that it's personal..."

"Yeah, I guess but it's only for two hours, so it won't be long."  
"Uh huh...Well, I'll see ya later, Natsu!"

"Bye, Loony!"

"MY NAME IS LUCY!" as they parted they both had one thought in their minds: 'What's this weird feeling? Is this what they call a crush?'

'No...I can't my dad wouldn't allow it...But he doesn't have too know...SHUT UP LUCY, YOU DO NOT LIKE NATSU IN THAT WAY!' that was Lucy only thought as she walked over to the school, it was surprising too see how many other students used the school at the weekend, although it was only the 'nerds' who came, they were studying for upcoming tests but they'd probably be gone by 11 O' clock. Lucy grabbed the key from the office, unlocked the doors and walked into the prom hall, it looked better than before but she still had to: fix the fountain, fix the disco ball, redo the fairy lights, paint the stage background, fix the DJ booth and fix all twenty tables...yeah...that's a lot..."Well I better get started..." Lucy said to herself as she walked over to start painting the midnight themed, after an hour of painting, she had finally finished, Lucy picked up a box of newly purchased fairy lights to pin around the top of the stage (where the curtains would be hung up) she set up a ladder and pinned them up. However there was one spot she couldn't quite reach "Just a little further..." She mumbled as she leaned over the ladder, "Wow, I didn't realize how high up I was..." she leaned a little bit further then THUD, Lucy had slipped and landed on the ground unconscious.

 _Time skip to one hour later_

"Hello? Loony ? Luigi?...what's her name?" said Natsu as he shook Lucy's arm, trying to wake her

"For the hundredth time it's LUCY!" Levy replied slightly annoyed

"Wha-?" Lucy had awoken and sat up almost immediately

"She's awake!" above her, she saw Erza, Levy and...Natsu?

"Well, she's up and I'm gone, Bye!" Natsu called out as he stood up and began to walk away with his leather jacket draped over his right shoulder,

 _Erza_ \- "Well...how about drinks?"

 _Levy -_ "Hasn't Lucy been through enough, let's get her home and we'll meet up?"

 _Lucy -_ "Sounds fine but I'll speak to you two on Skype, right?"

 _Erza_ \- "Correct!" Erza helped Lucy up whilst Levy carried her bags,

 _Lucy - "_ You don't have to carry my bags!"

 _Levy - "_ Well I'm going to so-"

 _Lucy - "_ I'll be fine I can walk back by myself!"

 _Erza -_ "If that's what she wants then we must accept that...please accept my apology, Lucy,"

 _Lucy -_ "Um...It's fine, Erza, no need to be so formal..."

 _Erza -_ "Oops...my mistake, you sure you don't need help?"

 _Lucy -_ "I'm sure!"  
 _Levy -_ "Well, isn't it just too bad that I'm coming with you!"

 _Lucy -_ "Ugh...I give up...you can come, but I don't know why you're so eager,"

 _Levy -_ "You'll find out soon enough..."

 _Lucy -_ "Oh great...that can' be good"

 _Levy -_ "Hmph...Erza, you can go, I need to talk to Lucy about..."

 _Erza -_ "Oh, yes I remember...I'll go then..."

 _Lucy -_ "What are you two talking-"

 _Erza -_ "You'll find out soon enough..." The trio left as Erza locked the doors and returned the key as they passed the front office, "Well, see you two later on Skype!" She called out as they walked opposite directions,

"Bye!" Levy and Lucy replied as they walked towards her house,

"So," Lucy began "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, well I just wanted to ask if you like-"

"Oh great...not again..."

"Excuse me? And I wanted to know if you liked Natsu?"  
"WHAT? No, defiantly not!"  
"You suuuuure?"

"I'm quite sure!" the duo continued to walk along the street to Lucy's house

"Hehe, If you say so..."

"And don't you dare even try to set me up with ANYONE!"  
"Even Natsu?"

"Even Natsu. And please don't talk to Mira about this because..."  
"I know, I know...besides she's got her had full with prom couples and she's trying to get...um...Laxus and Freed together..."

"Laxus is her boyfriend...Stop trying to hide it-"  
"Did I say Laxus? I meant Lisanna..."  
"Lisanna is dating Bickslow..."  
"Oh uh right...-"

"tell me what your Hiding...You're not very good at lying y'know."

Levy sighed "I know, but I'm not hiding anything,"

"I know you are, but knowing you, I'll find out soon enough..."  
"True..." After a few minutes of walking in a comfortable silence they reached Lucy's house

"See you tomorrow!"

"Will do! And don't you dare set me up!"

"I promise I won't!"

"Tch...Yeah...sure..."  
"I won't!"

"Okay, okay, see ya!"

"Bye!" Lucy unlocked her door and walked inside her house to find her mother preparing dinner and her father reading a news paper,

"Hey mum, dad"  
"Hello, dear," Jude replied,

"Hi sweetie, have you had any thoughts on your prom dress?" Layla asked

"Not really..."

"Okay, just wondering,"  
"Uhuh...I'll be upstairs," Lucy walked upstairs and opened Skype to find she's been added to a new, unnamed group.

 _..On The Chat.._

 _Lucy –_ Why am I on this chat?

 _Erza –_ Honestly, I don't know...

 _Lucy –_ Who's else is on here?

 _Erza –_ Levy, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Natsu

 _Lucy –_ Ohhhhhh ok

 _..Call started By Levy Mcgarden.._

 _..Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and 3 others joined the call.._

 _Levy -_ "Hey, Lu!"

 _Lucy -_ "Hi,"

 _Levy -_ "Did you forget our convosation earlier?"

 _Natsu -_ "Oooh, what did ya talk about?"

 _Lucy -_ "Since when were you all 'buddy buddy'?"

 _Natsu -_ "Sorry...I _thought_ we were friends..."

 _Levy -_ "OOOOH SOMEONE GOT FRIEND-ZONED!"

 _Natsu -_ "Friend-zo-?"

 _Lucy -_ "It's not like that!"

 _Levy -_ "Whatever you say, Lu..."

 _Lucy -_ "UGHHHHHHH..."

 _Natsu -_ "You okay, Loony?"

 _Lucy -_ "My. Name. Is. Lucy. You son of a-"

 _..Levy Mcgarden added Mirajane Strauss to the call.._

 _Levy -_ "Awwwww...They even have cute nicknames for each other!"

 _Lucy -_ "Trust me, what I was about to say wouldn't have been cute..."

 _Mirajane -_ "DO I SMELL A NEW COUPLE?"

 _Lucy -_ "DON'T YOU F***ING DARE MIRA!"

 _Gajeel -_ "Try not to break my headphones, Bunny-girl."

 _Lucy -_ "Sorry and even if I did I wouldn't care!"

 _Gray -_ "Lucy."

 _Lucy -_ "WHAT?"

 _Gray -_ "Are you having a girls monthly problem?"

 _Lucy -_ "NO!"

 _Mirajane -_ "Don't worry, Lucy, I wouldn't put yo with someone you're not comfortable with,"

 _Gray – *_ Cough* "Lies," *Cough*

 _Mirajane -_ "Even though you two go well together..."

 _Natsu -_ "Do I even have a say in this?"

 _Jellal -_ "Probably not, but if it wasn't for Mira, me and Erza wouldn't be together."

 _Natsu and Lucy -_ "WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER IN THAT WAY!"

 _Levy -_ "And that, my friends, is why you're perfect together,"

 _Lucy -_ "I honestly don't get why you think we'd be good together, we've known each other for two days, we are complete opposites and-"

 _Levy -_ "Me and Gajeel are complete opposites..."  
 _Lucy -_ "Yeah and me and Natsu are NOT you and Gajeel,"

 _Levy -_ "Opposites attract..."

 _Lucy -_ "UGHHHH, good bye everyone!"

 _Gray -_ "Did we go too far?"

 _Mirajane -_ "I never go to far..."

 _Natsu -_ "Should I be scared?"

Mirajane - "Oh no...Don't worry..."

 _Natsu -_ "I am..."

 _Jellal -_ "Honestly, Natsu, you should be worried,"

 _Natsu -_ "I'm going...NOW!"

 _..Natsu Dragneel left the Call.._

 _Gray -_ "You think they've gone to make out?"

 _Levy -_ "YES AND HELP ME COME UP WITH A SHIP NAME!"

 _Mirajane -_ "Consider it done..."

 _..Mirajane Strauss renamed the group to 'Nalu for Life'.._

 _Gajeel -_ "Y'know that Bunny Girls gonna kill you now, right?"  
 _Mirajane -_ "It's soooo worth it..."

 _Erza -_ "Did you forget about someone?"

 _Levy -_ "GAHHH! Sorry Erza,"

 _Erza -_ "Oops, did I make you jump?"

 _Levy -_ "YES!"

 _Erza -_ "So...I'm guessing that Natsu and Lucy are your new targets, Mira?"

 _Mirajane -_ "Yup!"

 _Gajeel -_ "Do you have a plan?"

 _Mirajane -_ "A few...but I need you to help,"

 _Gajeel, Gray and Jellal -_ "Sh*t..."

 _Mirajane -_ "Stop making it sound like helping me is bad!"

 _Gray -_ "But it is!"

 _Mirajane -_ "Geez, you guys wouldn't be together if it wasn't for me..."

 _Erza -_ "That's true, so prehaps we should help..."

 _Mirajane -_ "Yay!"

 _Levy -_ "Fine...I'll help but if this ruins mine ad Lucy's friendship I will kill you..."

 _Mirajane -_ "And the boys don't have a choice, so I'll explain it to you tomorrow,"

 _..Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster and Jellal Fernandes left the call.._

 _Levy -_ "Sometimes the boys are so dramatic..."

 _Mirajane -_ "True but we might need them for the plan, but first-

 _Lucy -_ "DON'T YOU DARE TRY ANY THING OR I'LL RIP YOU ALL TO SHREDS!"

 _Levy -_ "...How long have you been here?"

 _Lucy -_ "I never left."

 _Mirajane -_ "Umm, sorry-"

 _Lucy -_ "Change the name and don't set us up, then I can accept your apology."

 _Mirajane -_ "Okay, okay..."

 _..Mirajane Strauss changed the name to 'Nalu keeps us alive'.._

 _Lucy -_ "Mira..."

 _Mirajane -_ "Yes, Lucy."

 _Lucy -_ "We both know thats not what I meant..."

.. _Lucy Heatfilia changed the name to 'I hate you all'.._

 _Levy -_ "You think we should stop them?"

 _Erza -_ "No, they'll figure it out..."

 _Levy -_ "Eventually..."

 _Lucy -_ "YOU GOTTA PROBLEM?"

 _Levy -_ "Geez, calm down Lu..."

 _Mirajane -_ "She just won't accept the fact that Nalu will happen..."

 _Lucy -_ "I will kill you all one day..."

 _Levy -_ "What ever you say..."

 _Erza -_ "It's getting pretty late so I'm going to sleep, night,"

 _Levy -_ "Same here,"

 _Mirajane -_ "Okay, night everyone,"

 _Lucy -_ "Night,"

 _Levy -_ "See you tomorrow,"

 _..Levy Mcgarden left the call.._

 _..Call ended.._

Lucy closed the lid on her laptop, let out a fustrated sigh and fell into a slumber, her alarm woke her the next morning at 9 am, she walked downstairs to grab breakfast: a slice of toast with jam on, her parents were just watching the news, it was a normal weekend but not for long.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm trying to make the chapters longer and sorry if the Skype chat got boring, also what do you think of the script layout for chats with multiple people (It's just to make it more clear about who's talking.  
Byyyyyyyeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you did read the 1st part (which I'm deleting in a minute) there's a line marking where it ended, anyway...hope you enjoy!**

 _Lucy closed the lid on her laptop, let out a frustrated sigh and fell into a slumber, her alarm woke her the next morning at 9 am, she walked downstairs to grab breakfast: a slice of toast with jam on, her parents were just watching the news, it was a normal weekend but not for long._

 _An Unexpected Couple_

 _Chapter 5_

After finishing her breakfast, Lucy walked upstairs and into her room and changed into a pair of black cropped leggings and a top that said 'I Don't Need Saving', once the blonde was changed she walked back downstairs and slipped on a pair of converses'. "Mum, I'm meeting some friends at the mall, so I'll be back later,"  
"Okay sweetie text me if you want a ride home later."

"Okay, I will, bye!" After saying their goodbyes, Lucy picked up a celestial themed backpack and left her house. The walk was pretty normal, she had the sound of 'Radioactive' playing into her ears, ten minutes passed and Lucy reached the mall to find Levy, Erza and Juvia. "Hey, Lu!" The petite blue-nette called out. "Hi guys!" Lucy replied as she continued to walk towards them. "I didn't know that Juvia was coming-"  
 _Juvia -_ "Does Love Rival have a problem with Juvia?"

 _Lucy -_ "What? No, I was just surprised to see you, and please stop calling me 'Love Rival', Gray is like a brother to me."  
 _Levy -_ "Besides Lucy likes Natsu~"

 _Lucy -_ "I DON'T LIKE HIM, or anyone for that matter!"

 _Levy -_ "Yeah, yeah, what ever you say..."

 _Erza -_ "Now is not the time to start fighting."

 _Levy -_ "Well, where shall we go first?"

 _Erza -_ "I suggest getting your dress, Levy ,"

 _Lucy -_ "So I'm guessing you want to go to that boutique we went to a couple of days ago?"

 _Erza -_ "Correct,"

 _Levy -_ "Oh, and I heard about this new cafe place near here, it's called 'The Tiger's Liar', it's gotten pretty good reviews so far!"

 _Juvia -_ "Juvia thinks that is a great idea!"

 _Lucy -_ "Shall we get going then?"

 _Levy -_ "Yup!"

The four teens walked into a pink and white shop, which was labelled 'Blendy's Boutique', as they walked through the door they heard a familiar yet bored sounding voice which belonged to a female pinkette, "Hello and welcome to Blendy's Boutique how may I help- Oh Hey! You're Mira's friends from a couple of days ago, right?"

 _Erza -_ "Correct! We're hoping to get Levy and Lucy-"

 _Sherry -_ "A dress? Consider it done, I have the perfect dress for you two!"  
 _Lucy -_ "Don't bother getting me a dress a probably won't be going-"

 _Sherry -_ "WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PROM?"

 _Lucy -_ "Geez calm down, I said I might not be going,"

 _Sherry -_ "BUT WHYYYY?"

 _Levy -_ "She thinks she needs to go with someone..."

 _Sherry -_ "I'LL ASK MIRAJNE FOR HELP!"

 _Lucy -_ "DON'T YOU DARE!"

 _Sherry -_ "Oh I will..." at this moment Sherry picked up her phone and began to text someone.

Lucy - "Mira is extremely dangerous when it comes to this stuff..."

 _Sherry -_ "Which is why I'm texting her right now..."

 _Lucy -_ "You what?!"

 _Levy -_ "I hate to intrude but could you show us the 'perfect' dresses?"

 _Sherry -_ "Oh yeah..." the pinkette walked over to a rail full of orange dresses and took one of the rack "Here, try this on." She said as she handed the dress to Levy, the blue-nette entered a changing area and pulled the curtain across the opening, after a few minutes, Levy walked out. The rest of the teens stood there shocked, Sherry wasn't joking when she said that the dress was perfect, it had a yellow, fitted bodice, a long orange skirt and small, white ruffles at the neckline, the dress complimented her figure and hair colour perfectly. "Levy, you're buying it." Lucy insisted after ten seconds of silent.

 _Levy -_ "I know I am," she returned to the dressing room and changed into her usual clothes and walked over to the desk where a till stood.

 _Sherry_ \- "That'll be £87.56 please."

 _Juvia -_ "Juvia thinks that's very precise."

 _Lucy -_ "Wow Juvia, you've been quiet for a while, if I'm honest I kinda forgot you were there..."

Juvia - "Oh, Juvia was just planning ways to demolish all of her Love Rivals..."

 _Lucy -_ "Juvia, you don't have any..."

 _Juvia -_ "That's what you say, how should Juvia know to trust you or not?"

 _Lucy -_ "UGHH...I give up...can we get something to eat now?"

 _Levy -_ "Sure...I'm getting pretty hungry now anyway," _**TING**_ "Oh, Gajeel's just messaged me saying that him and the guys are in town and want to know if they can join us for lunch, is that okay with you guys?" The others nodded in agreement. "Awesome, I'll send a quick reply and we can start walking over." As the four teenagers left, Sherry spoke up to Lucy,

 _Sherry -_ "Lucy, are you sure you don't want that dress? I can save it if you change your mind."  
 _Lucy -_ "Yeah, save it...I guess but I'm not going with anyone so I'm not to fussed about what it looks like..."

 _Sherry -_ "Prom only happens once, so I won't hesitate to message Mira, but only if you let me..."

 _Lucy -_ "She's already planning something, they were speaking about it last night on Skype, they didn't realise I was there at the time,"

 _Sherry -_ "So, who are they planning to pair you with?"

 _Lucy -_ "A guy I have to work with, Sabertooth thought it would be funny to wreck and burn our prom hall..."

 _Sherry -_ "Oh I heard about that...what's his name?"

 _Lucy -_ "Natsu Dragneel,"

 _Sherry -_ "Oh I know him, he's been taken in for stealing, the police station's on the other side of the mall,so they often take him through there," She gestured her head to the outside of the shop, where the mall centre is, "He's that delinquent kid, always skipping class but he's pretty tough so he'd protect you..."

 _Lucy -_ "Well, isn't it too bad that I'm not into those sorts."

 _Sherry -_ "At the moment..."

 _Levy -_ "Are you coming or not?" the blue-nette spoke as she walked back through the shop door,

 _Lucy -_ "Oh yeah, sorry, bye Sherry!"

 _Sherry -_ "Bye!" the two teens returned to Erza and Juvia, after greeting each other, once again, they made their way over too The Tigers Lair. When they got there they were welcomed by a girl with short white hair and brown eyes, "Hello and welcome to The Tigers Lair! How many in your party?"

"around eight," Erza replied

"Okay, follow me- wait a minute...are you Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail High?"

"Yes I am...Is there a problem?"

"Uh...No...your table is in the far right in the corner, I'll send someone over with some menus."

"Thank you," The four walked over to their table, it wasn't the best, it was right next to the kitchen so they'd constantly be bothered by waitresses and waiters coming in and out with trays of food. It was like the white haired girl had purposely put them there, there were plenty of other spaces around the building."I have a feeling that she doesn't like us..." Lucy said once they were all sat down,

 _Juvia -_ "Juvia thinks so too."

 _Erza -_ "I have a feeling I know why..."

 _Levy -_ "Yeah, I kinda recognise her..."

 _Erza -_ "She's from Sabertooth Academy...one of our rival schools."

 _Levy -_ "Before you and Juvia transferred here there was a pretty big fight between us it ended in a draw but they still consider us enemies..."

 _Lucy -_ "That explains it,"

 _Juvia -_ "Juvia's old school and Fairy Tail were never good friends either..."

 _Levy -_ "Juvia went to Phantom Lord Prep, after the fight she transferred to us, where did you go before you joined us, Lu?"

 _Lucy -_ "I went to Amour et Chanceux Prep," **(A/N: Amour et Chanceux translates to Love and Lucky in French, see my lower author's notes for more details)**

 _Levy -_ "I can't say I've heard of that school,"

 _Lucy -_ "It was really small, and it wasn't a normal high school, it was a business school, my dad wants me to carry on in his footsteps...but I'm so glad I convinced him to let me transfer," The four continued to chat, mainly about homework and what prom will be like. After around fifteen minutes of waiting a different waitress with raven hair and green eyes came to their attention,

"Hello, may I take your order, Miss Scarlet?" she said

 _Erza -_ "Hello, Minerva,"

 _Lucy -_ "You know each other?"

 _Minerva -_ "Yes, I go to Sabertooth, we competed against each other a few years ago, is there a problem?" This comment filled Lucy with rage and she clenched her fists,

 _Lucy -_ "No, not at all..."

 _Minerva -_ "Your expression tells me otherwise..."  
 _Lucy -_ "That's because I'm not okay..."

 _Minerva -_ "Oh no...did someone not have their nap?"

 _Lucy -_ "You little bi-"

 _Levy -_ "Lu...calm down..."

 _Minerva -_ "Listen, blondy, just let me take your order and I'll be going,"

 _Erza -_ "We'll have two bottles of sparkling water, a strawberry milkshake and a vanilla milkshake."

 _Minerva -_ "Okay, I'll be back soon, fairies..." after that final statement the waitress walked off,

 _Juvia -_ "Do any of you know when Juvia's beloved Gray will arrive?"

 _Levy -_ "He should be coming with Gajeel and the others, I'll text 'em and find out for you," the blue-nette whipped out her phone to text the black haired male, within seconds he replied saying that they'd be there in around half an hour, "They'll be here in about half an hour."

 _Juvia -_ "Ah, so long to wait for Juvia's Gray!"

 _Levy -_ "Hey Lucy, you okay?"

 _Lucy -_ "I'm fine, just a little bit annoyed..."

 _Erza -_ "I understand, just ignore her, and please don't start a fight, she's extremely strong."

 _Levy -_ "Yeah, no kidding..." Minutes passed and Minerva returned with the teenager's drinks,

 _Minerva -_ "Enjoy..." She slammed the drinks forcefully onto the table causing them to spill slightly,

 _Lucy -_ "Do you mind?"

 _Minerva -_ "No, not at all."

 _Lucy -_ "Drop the attitude, will you?"

 _Minerva -_ "I need to drop the attitude? I think it's the other way round sweetie,"

 _Lucy -_ "Tell me something, you were the guys that wrecked the prom hall, right?"

 _Minerva -_ "Correct, what you gonna do about it?"

 _Lucy -_ "...can you leave us in peace?"

 _Minerva -_ "Aw, is blondy to cowardly to fight?"

 _Lucy -_ "WHO YOU CALLING COWARDLY?!" The blonde stood up with rage flowing through her,

 _Minerva -_ "You dumb**s..."

 _Levy -_ "Lucy...don't start a fight..."

 _Minerva –_ "You going to fight me or not?"

 _Lucy -_ "Only if I have too,"

 _Minerva -_ "Such a hateful expression you have on your face..."

 _Lucy -_ "Just leave us alone please, before a punch you..."

 _Minerva -_ "Pffft, like a weakling like you would dare to punch m-" Lucy's fist flew into Minerva's face, "You f**king b**ch," after that comment all the guests (apart from themselves) left as well as some of the staff, then the two females started a full fist fight, unfortunately...Lucy wasn't doing so well...

 _Erza -_ "Why..."

 _Levy -_ "Honestly...Lucy isn't doing too bad..."

 _Juvia -_ "Juvia thinks so too...but Juvia knows that this won't end well..."

 _Minerva -_ "Hey, Sting, Rogue and Yukino, we have an issue," the black haired girl stepped back with an evil smirk on her face, then three other teens appeared, two boys, one with blonde hair the other with black hair and the waitress from earlier,

 _Sting -_ "These guys causing you trouble, my lady?"

 _Minerva -_ "Why yes, they are, but mainly blondy here..."

 _Lucy -_ "I'm guessing that you're also from Sabertooth,"

 _Sting -_ "Correct...now, were you the one messing with my lady?"

 _Lucy -_ "So what if I was?"

 _Sting -_ "I'll be teaching you a lesson..."

 _Lucy -_ "Isn't that a bit dramatic?"

 _Sting -_ "I'll do anything to please my lady..." a smug grin appeared on his face as he began to pick Lucy up by the neckline of her top,

 _Lucy -_ "Would you mind putting me down?"

 _Sting -_ "I see what you mean, she's pretty damn annoying..."

 _Minerva -_ "Just deal with her, and you two can deal with shrimp and that other girl," She pointed towards Juvia and Levy, "I'm dealing with Scarlet here..." and with that a huge fight broke out, well not for Lucy...she was beaten up...a lot. Sting pinned her up against the wall and threw punches at her, she was in pain...a lot of pain until one final punch, then she felt one final blow and Lucy was out, lying unconscious on the ground.

Minerva and Erza were fighting, pretty much, to the death, Levy didn't really stand a chance, she was against Rogue, and Juvia was fighting against Yukino, but this wasn't a strange occurrence, fights between school students were a regular occurrence in Magnolia...minutes of fighting passed and after seeing how bruised the members of Fairy Tail High were, Sabertooth decided to call it a day a day and walked away whilst Yukino said "See ya, Shrimp!"

"No one, I repeat, no one calls her shrimp except me..." a deep voice said,

"Hmph...Let's go," Minerva stated, if they didn't leave now they'd get into serious trouble with the police, it would only be a matter of time before they arrive, (a few windows were broken which set off a few alarms...

After Sabertooth left the four males, who had just arrived ran over to Levy, Erza and Juvia.

 _Gray -_ "You okay?" He supported Juvia, like the others, she was slightly weak and barely able to stand, but they were unconscious.

 _Juvia -_ "Yes, Juvia's fine, but I haven't seen Love Rival..."

 _Levy -_ "Nor have I, the poor thing was against Sting..."

"WHAT?"

 _Levy -_ "NATSU? I didn't know you were coming?"

 _Natsu -_ "Nor did I, those guys made me..."

 _Mirajane -_ "But you sounded veeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrry concerned when you heard Lucy was against Sting...am I right?"

 _Natsu -_ "WHEN THE F**K DID YOU GET HERE?!"

 _Mirajan_ e - "I've been following you guys-"

 _Natsu -_ "WHAT THE HELL?"

 _Mirajane -_ "Well, why don't you go find Lucy, Natsu..."

 _Natsu -_ "And why would I do that?"

 _Mirajane -_ "Because," She now had a very dangerous aura around her "I told you to..."

 _Natsu -_ "A-aye sir..."  
 _Erza -_ "She just won't stop till they're together, will she?"

 _Jellal -_ "I doubt it..."

 _Gajeel -_ "We should probably get this place cleared up,"  
 _Gray -_ "What shall we do with Lucy?"

 _Mirajane -_ "Oh, just leave that to me, hey Natsu?"

 _Natsu -_ "Oh god...Yeah, what do you want?"

 _Mirajane -_ "Have you found Lucy yet?"

 _Natsu -_ "Nope, wait a minute..." as he walked behind the table the girls were originally sat at he found her "Found her!"

 _Mirajane -_ "Great! Can you put her in the staff room there should be a couch in there, for her to rest on,"

 _Natsu -_ "Okay...but why do I have to-"

 _Mirajane -_ "Just do it."

 _Natsu -_ "Aye..." he picked Lucy up bridal style and carried her into the staff room, as soon as they were both in the room he heard the door slam shut behind him and a lock click, "You little sh*ts!"

 _Mirajane -_ "Sorry Natsu but it's for the best!" he heard her call out from the other side as he lay Lucy down onto the couch, there was no point just sitting there and doing nothing, so he whipped out his phone and began to play a game, every so often he'd hear tables slamming onto the floor and Levy screaming at Gajeel for being so careless.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay and sorry this chapters kinda cr *py, but I'll try and write a double chapter, and I literally can't wait for the next chapter in the manga and I'm stiiiiiiill waiting for Dragon Cry to come out here, but anyway, byyyeee**


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

 _PREVIOUSLY:_

 _Natsu - "Aye..." he picked Lucy up bridal style and carried her into the staff room, as soon as they were both in the room he heard the door slam shut behind him and a lock click, "You little sh*ts!"_

 _Mirajane - "Sorry Natsu but it's for the best!" he heard her call out from the other side as he lay Lucy down onto the couch, there was no point just sitting there and doing nothing, so he whipped out his phone and began to play a game, every so often he'd hear tables slamming onto the floor and Levy screaming at Gajeel for being so careless._

An Unexpected Couple

Chapter 6 and 7

Half and hour had passed and Natsu and Lucy were still locked in the staff room whilst the others tidied and cleaned the main sitting area. The only difference now was that Lucy was conscious, and the two were sat in an awkward silence, until Natsu said, "I have to admit, twice in one weekend is pretty impressive."  
"What do you mean?" She replied, slightly glad the silence was broken,

"Well, in case you forgot, you fainted twice, first time ya fell of a ladder and second time-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know...I got beaten up by that Sting guy..."  
"I never took you for a fighting type,"

"Well, I don't normally fight, but...he was one of the guys who destroyed the prom hall, I should have known not to mess with him..."

"Honestly...it was pretty brave of you-"

"I don't need your sympathy, y'know...I might not be able to handle myself all the time, but I'm also not a piece of china that'll break if you touch it."

"What I was going to say was that no ones stood up to any of Sabertooth like that, we mainly ignore them in hope they won't pick fights with us."

"I was only standing up on behalf of Fairy Tail, besides it's not like I picked to fight Sting...Minerva just called him over,"

"Well, I don't want to see you hurt like that again..."

"What?" Lucy blushed slightly but looked down before Natsu saw,

"Have you seen yourself? You're covered in bruises and you have a few cuts,"

"Cuts?"

"Well, they might not be cuts, but you have a bit of blood on you legs and arms, so my guess is that a window smashed and a piece of glass got caught on you."

"Oh...right," there was another short silence till Natsu stood up and made his way over to a green box hanging on the wall, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the first aid box, y'know to sort out ya injuries..."

"Oh, yeah..." after retrieving the box, he sat down beside Lucy and began unravelling fresh bandages from the first aid pack, "Thanks..." she mumbled

"Eh...it's nothing..." another uncomfortable silence came, which was once again broken, this time by Mirajane, "Hey guys," She began as she unlocked and opened the door, "Sorry we took so long, but we're done now!"

"Okay..." The two teenagers stood up, Natsu packed away the first aid box whilst Lucy walked over to Mirajane asking her where her belongings were, "They're on the counter, oh and we borrowed your phone by the way."  
"YOU USED MY PHONE? BUT HOW IT HAS A PIN ON IT!"

"Your pin, is easy to guess y'know, when your name is four letters long, guessing it isn't hard,"  
"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

"Your pin is '5829',"

"What did you do on my phone any way?"

"Oh...just texted your parents, which reminds me – you're coming for a sleepover at my house later with the girls!"

"I seriously need to change my pin..."

"Anyway...before we go to my house we all need to get our stuff, but you don't look like you're able to walk so I can drive you if you want,"

"Eh...I don't mind, but I can't be bothered to walk far so yeah, okay..."

"Cool, get your stuff together and meet me outside," After Gathering her belongings and checking they hadn't ruined her life by sending a text to someone on her phone, she walked outside to find Mirajane waiting for her, "You ready?" She asked, Lucy replied with a quick nod of her head, the two girls walked towards Mirajane's car – a small, light mint Mini cooper, after the short journey to Lucy's house was over, the blonde got out the car as Mirajane called out; "I need to collect Lisanna from Bickslow's house, they were having a movie night,"

"Okay, see you later!"

"Bye," and with that Mirajane drove off, the blonde opened the door to her house, after greeting her parents she walked into her room and started filling travel bag with essentials, such as: a phone charger, sweets and of course...a ONESIE! Lucy had a light pink one covered in mini Plues, Plue was a character from a story her mother read her when she was a child, it was called 'Key of the Starry Heavens' , the book tells the story of a little girl and her pet called Plue (Who is a small, white, snowman-looking dog) who looking for six special keys in the hope that they would bring her happiness. However, her quest only caused those around her to suffer... **(A/N: Is it me or** **did that sound really dark and dramatic?)** "And...I'm done!" she said to herself as she zipped up her bag, the blonde picked up the bag and returned downstairs, in the kitchen she saw her mum and dad, the teen said her temporary goodbyes and walked outside to wait for Mirajane. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw four boys, they looked around her age, one had raven hair, another had long, messy black hair, and the final two had blue and pink-ish, salmon hair, clearly it was Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu, but what were they doing together? She heard small snippets of their conversation, it was mainly Natsu shouting at Gajeel (Who was dragging him along the ground by the back of his jacket) "Hey! Lemme go will ya?!" or "Where the hell are you guys taking me?!" then Gajeel replying with something like "Shut up, will ya?" or "You'll find out where we're taking you when we get there.", honestly it was like a comedy act, the two were almost always fighting ever since they first met, there wasn't one moment when they weren't fighting, the same situation applied with Gray as well, Natsu just didn't seem to mix well with the others, but the fights were 'friendly' fights (if that makes sense). They appeared to be leaving Gray's house (Which is only a few houses down from Lucy's) with several bags – one each, they seemed to be heading towards Lucy, she called out to them: "Hey Guys! What are you doing here?"

"Not much we're going 'round Jellal's house for a Call of Duty marathon." Gray replied,

"Sooooooo, you're having a sleep over?"

"Technically, yes...but not a girly one with make up and pink stuff."  
"So a sleep over is, by default, girly?"

"Well, duh..." Gajeel butted in,

"So are you saying that makes me girly?"

"I guess?"  
"Oh...and what, may I ask, do you mean by girly?"

"Well, uhhh, princessy?"

"And what does 'princessy' mean?"

"Umm...weak? Spoilt?-"  
"Let me stop you right there, Gajeel. So you think Erza is weak?"

"Well, no...She's probably not attending your little sleepover."

"I'll have you know that she is and so is Juvia, Mirajane and Levy."  
"Okay, okay, I get your point, not all girls are girly..."  
"Thank you, and I'll be telling Levy about our conversation..."

"NO! Please don't we both know she'll kill me..."

"Which is exactly why I'm telling her..."  
"What're you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing...nothing,"

"If you two don't mind can we get going now?" Questioned Gray as he returned to the conversation,

"And let me go Gajeel...my jackets getting really dirty..." Natsu begged, still on the ground being held by his jacket,

"Ooh, I didn't know that you cared so dearly for your clothes? Hmm... let me think...pink hair and caring so much for his clothes? Natsu...are you g-"

"OH HELL NO!"

"You suuuure?"

"I'm sure!"

"Don't worry Gajeel he's not he likes Lucy!" Mirajane had arrived, she drove her car, parked it and walked towards the group, "Sorry I'm late, there's been an accident by the bakery, so Erza might be a bit more uptight than normal..."

 _Lucy -_ "Oh god...good luck to you all,"

 _Gajeel -_ "Why us?"

 _Lucy -_ "You' are the ones usually getting into fights..."

 _Mirajane -_ "I can't argue with that!"

 _Gray -_ "Well, we should probably get going,"

 _Jellal -_ "My house is only a few blocks away,"

 _Lucy -_ "Bye!"

 _Mirajane -_ "See you tomorrow!"

 _Lucy -_ "Tomorrow? I completely forgot that tomorrows Monday...why are we even having a sleepover?"

"No reason, but I left Lisanna in the car and she's probably going to get pretty annoyed if I leave her in there..."

"Okay," The two headed towards Mirajane's car, Lucy took a seat in the back, whilst Lisanna and Mira took there places in the driver and passenger seat , "Hi Lisanna! How're you!" Lucy asked, trying to sound friendly

"Fine, thanks, You?" Lisanna replied sounding grumpy but also trying to sound happy she was there,

"Listen," Mirajane began "I know you two aren't on the best terms but pleease try and get along tonight!"

 _Lucy -_ "Lisanna, I don't want to cause trouble, I want to be friends, so-"

 _Lisanna -_ "I know what you're going to say, but it might be best not to talk to me..."

 _Mirajane -_ "Lisanna! She's our guest! Be nice," the car drove on and the three were sat in an uncomfortable silence, Lucy had a few thoughts on her mind...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

A thirteen year old Lucy stands in a hall way, surrounded by other students, walking past and minding their business, she was putting books in her locker, as she turned around a boy with salmon hair skated past her on a skate board, as he went past he knocked multiple folders out her hand, "HEY!" she yelled as he continued to skate off, "Ugh...some people just don't care, do they?" she mumbled to herself as she started to pick up the folders and papers that flew out of her hands and that were scattered over the floor, suddenly a girl her age, with short, white hair began to help her pick up the papers, "Thank you, but you don't need to..."

"It's okay, I insist!" the girl replied to Lucy "I'm Lisanna by the way!"

"I'm Lucy," The blonde stood up

"Are you new here? I have to admit...I haven't see you around before,"

"Yeah, I started today, I was actually on my way to the principals office once I was done with my locker,"

"Oh, so I'm guessing you don't know where anything is do you?"

"No, but he did say something about a tour later," as she said that the bell rang signalling the beginning of school,

"Well, I better get to class, wanna meet me at lunch?"

"I'd love to, see you later!" The two friends were practically stuck together, until Lucy joined her family on a year long business trip...

 _ **TIME SKIP TO 6 MONTHS LATER**_

"Sorry Lisanna, but I'll be back before you know it!" Lucy apologized, as she dropped her bags and pulled Lisanna into a hug,

"But I'll be alone! You're my only friend!"

"But...you're so nice and pretty, it won't be hard to make new friends!"

"And I'll miss you!"

"I'll write to you every single day...well not every day but every single week!"

"O-okay..."

"Lucy! It's time to go!" her mother called,

"I promise I'll be back soon! And Mirajane will keep you busy!" the blonde clambered into a car and began her journey to the airport

"B-bye..." Lisanna sobbed, she was alone...but Lucy couldn't stay she had to do what her parents told her, besides, where would she stay it was too much trouble to ask Lisanna's family to look after her for a year. But, Lucy kept her promise and wrote to Lisanna once a month, however one month into the trip, Lisanna stopped sending letters...

 _ **TIME SKIP TO 12 MONTHS LATER**_

The Heartfilia family climbed out their car, each one holding a bag of some sort to carry into their house, as soon as the unpacking was finished, Lucy was the first person out the door and she ran all the way down to the Strauss house, the second she got there the blonde knocked on the door, then Mirajane answered, "Oh hello Lucy! I didn't know you were back!"

"We returned a few hours ago, I had to unpack and stuff...but is Lisanna home?"

"No, she's out with some friends-"

"Oh! Okay, but I'm glad she did make some new friends she was extremely sad when I left,"

"Well...there not exactly then friends type, but at least they're there for her...but did you want to come in and have some thing to eat or drink?"

"Umm, yes please!" Mirajane let the blonde in and the too had an hour long conversation, then Lucy left and their lives had returned to normal, but not for much longer..."

 _ **TIME SKIP TO A WEEK LATER**_

It was good to be back, the school was just normal, people fighting – literally, physical fighting – kicking, punching...there was a few people with a bottle of beer in their hand (that was usually Cana) and there was always someone breaking up fights (that was usually Erza) but a lot had changed in Lucy's absence, in the corner there were a group of bullies, one with familiar salmon hair, one with extremely familiar white hair and one with short purple hair...they were bullying a small girl with short blue hair. When the bullies finally cleared she ran over to the girl, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." She replied as she brushed the dust off her skirt,

"Do you mind me asking who was bullying you?"

"I think their names are Natsu, Lisanna and Kinana..."

"Lisanna?"

"Yes, my names Levy my the way!"

"I'm Lucy,"

 _ **TIME SKIP TO A MONTH LATER**_

Lisanna and Lucy hadn't talked in months, they both had new friends, Lucy had Levy and Lisanna had Natsu and Kinana, one school day, everything was normal, Lucy was putting her spare books in her locker, as she turned around she noticed someone, someone familiar, that someone was... "Lisanna?"

"Yeah that's me you gotta a problem?"

"It's me! Lucy,"

"Oh yeah I remember you, you're the girl that left me just over a year ago..."

"I'm still sorry, but why did you stop sending letters?"

"I got real friends...not the type that leave you alone for a year."

"I didn't have a choice! If I could of then I would've stayed..."

"Well I'm off to spend time with real friends...bye," Lisanna walked off with a smirk on her face.

 _ **A FEW DAYS LATER**_

Natsu – the boy with salmon hair had a plan...to get revenge for his girlfriend – Lisanna (Yes Lisanna was his girlfriend) it was that blonde girl that made her suffer, even if he hardly knew Lisanna at the time, she was still Lisanna. Lucy was there, walking along the corridor 'This is going to be easy...' he thought 'she's so weak..." he walked up to her and asked her one simple question; "Why did you leave her alone for a year?"

"Her? Oh, you must mean Lisanna. I didn't have a choice."

"Didn't you?" He pinned Lucy to the wall with his arms either side of her head trapping her,, his face close to hers, just as he was going to knee her in the stomach behind him Lisanna and Kinana, "Natsu? What're you doing?" Lisanna asked

"It's _not w_ hat it looks like..." He suddenly realised their position, anyone could've mistaken it for something else...

"Well it looked like it to me," Lisanna threw a punch right at his face causing him to stumble backwards,

"HEY! Listen, all I was doing was going to beat her up, y'know a knee to the stomach a punch to the face,"

"It doesn't matter, I know what I saw, that's why I'm breaking up with you..."

"I'm serious, it's not like that!"

"And with her?" Lisanna stormed off with her eyes prickling, whilst Kinana followed behind her.

"It's you're fault!" Natsu shouted at Lucy "If you didn't leave her I wouldn't have tried to get revenge!"

"That happened a year ago, I didn't have a choice so why can't you back off and leave me alone." Just as Lucy was turning he placed one hand on her shoulder, "What do you want?"

"Don't talk to me or Lisanna ever again,"

"I wasn't planning to." after he released his grasp, the blonde walked off.

 _ **TIME SKIP TO 2 YEARS LATER**_

"Which leaves Lucy and Natsu, you too need to fix the prom decorations," Makorav continued  
"What? Sir why him?" Gasped Lucy  
"Well, I thought it would be a suitable punishment, the halls open from the end of school till seven, you're dismissed"  
The five walked out, Natsu walked away quickly, "Ugh, out of all people, Makorav chose him," Lucy complained  
"Sorry Lu, but call any of us if you need help," Levy apologized  
"Yeah, no one should have to work with him," Gray said as Lucy started repeatedly banging her head on the wall,  
"Don't worry about it your it into be for long," Erza said as she patted Lucy's shoulder sympathetically The bell rang soon after that and they all went to their next lessons, that lesson seemed longer as well, it was probably because she was dreading having to work with Natsu, 'He looked familiar maybe...no, it couldn't be, was he really Lisanna's ex?' she thought as she continued to work.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

They continued with the car journey, still in the awkward silence, after minutes of driving, they reached Mirajane and Lisanna's house, the three climbed out the car, Lucy carried her bag to the front door as Mirajane took out her keys and opened the door and Lisanna left them to go to her room, Mirajane called out "Hi everyone I'm back!" inside she found Erza polishing swords, Juvia making a scrapbook about her and Gray and Levy reading, yep things were normal, "Wait a minute...WHERE DID THAT SWORD COME FROM?" Lucy asked when she saw Erza,

"Well, that's Erza for ya!" Levy replied, after unpacking and changing into their onesies the five sat down and began a game of truth or dare.

 _Mirajane -_ "So, Levy truth or dare?"  
 _Levy -_ "Oh god...why me?" she mumbled "Um...dare..."

 _Lucy_ \- "Well, that was a mistake..."  
 _Mirajane -_ "I dare you too...ooh! I know! On Lucy's phone-"

 _Lucy -_ "WHY MY PHONE?"

 _Mirajane -_ "On LUCY'S phone, post the most embarrassing photo you can find and post it on Instagram for EVERYONE to see..."

 _Lucy -_ "HOW'S THAT FAIR? THE DARE'S SUPPOSE TO BE SOMETHING HARD FOR THEM TO DO NOT THEIR FRIEN!"

 _Levy -_ "Sorry Lu, a dare is a dare. Now give me your phone." she held out her hand in request for the blonde's phone.

 _Lucy -_ "OH HELL NO!" Erza and Mirajane nodded at each other then tackled Lucy whilst Levy reached for her bag and took out her phone, the picture she chose was a picture that the blue-nette remembered taking, Lucy had just waken up after a sleep over, her blonde hair was sticking up everywhere, not to mention at the time Lucy had A LOT of spots. She posted the photo with the caption: 'Just woke up, damn I hate puberty...'

 _Lucy -_ "Levy...I am literally going to kill you,"

 _Levy -_ "Oh yeah, I'm keeping your phone until I know that you won't delete it..."

 _Lucy -_ "WHAT THE HELL? That's so unfair..." she sat back down and hugged her knees,

 _Erza -_ "Well, now that's over, Juvia, truth or dare?"  
 _Juvia -_ "Juvia chooses...truth..."

 _Erza -_ "Okay then, is it true that you used to like Gajeel?" a sly grin appeared on her face,

 _Juvia -_ "WHAT THE-? No! Juvia has only ever had eyes for Gray-sama!"

 _Lucy -_ "Gray-sama?"  
 _Juvia -_ "DON'T CALL HIM THAT, ONLY JUVIA CAN CALL HIM GRAY-SAMA!"

 _Lucy -_ "All I was going to ask is when you started calling him Gray-sama?"

 _Juvia -_ "THAT'S NONE OF LOVE RIVAL'S BUISNESS!"

 _Lucy -_ "Okay, okay..."

 _Mirajane -_ "Well now that's sorted, Lucy, truth or dare?"  
 _Lucy -_ "This is going to be a mistake, but I really can't be bothered to do anything..." She mumbled "Truth..."

 _Mirajane -_ "YEEESS!" she squealed "Is it true you like Natsu?"  
 _Lucy -_ "WHAT THE HECK? NO!"

 _Mirajane -_ "You suuuure?" a blush appeared on Lucy's face,

 _Lucy -_ "I'm quite sure!"

 _Levy -_ "Really, because your face tells us otherwise," the blue-nette pointed at the pink across her cheeks and nose,

 _Lucy -_ "Wha?"

 _Mirajane -_ "Oh c'mon...tell us, you can trust us,"

 _Lucy -_ "Honestly...I don't know, but even is I did it's not like my dad would let me date him,"

 _Levy -_ "He doesn't have to know!"

 _Lucy -_ "Trust me when I say he'd find out a week later... wait a minute...I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!"

 _Mirajane_ \- "Yeah, yeah what ever you say..." The group of five continued playing into the night...

 _ **MEANWHILE AT THE BOY'S SLEEPOVER...**_

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Natsu questioned,

"You're losing that's what, seriously, have you ever played Call of Duty?" Gajeel replied

"No I haven't actually, because unlike some people, I have a job." the pink-ette continued twiddling his thumbs on his controller,

"No way...you have a job? Why?"

"None of your business, thank you very much."

"Oooooh salamander's got sass..." Gray entered,

"Shuddap..." the four were playing until midnight, then they swapped to black opps, only stopping for eating, drinking or use of the restroom...it was around 6'O clock that they stopped, then they just chatted until they eventually fell asleep.

 _ **THE GIRL'S SLEEPOVER – 3AM (Time skip backwards)**_

Three hours later, two out of the five were asleep – that would be Erza and Mirajane, Juvia was continuing with her scrapbook and Levy and Lucy were whispering about a book they recently read, it was called 'A fateful encounter', it's a story about two lovers who have known each other since birth but one was suicidal and killed himself, yep it was a _Great_ book...then Lucy had an idea "Shall we have a go of human buckeroo on Erza?" she whispered

"Human Buckeroo?" Levy replied confused,

"Yeah, y'know, when you place random objects on someone that's asleep and if they wake up on your turn then you loose, that make sense?"

"Yeah but it's either the devil or the demon."

"Devil."

"Are you fricking crazy?"

"Yes."  
"She's going to kill us."

"I like to live my life on the edge,"

"Soooo, you'll date Natsu?"

"What the? No! I never said that!"

"You said you liked to live life on the edge, and you also said you're dad would kill you if you went out with anyone, sooooo-"

"Levy, I never said I liked Natsu,"

"You said you didn't know, so I'm just taking it as a yes!"

"Just shut up and can we play the game?"

"Changing the subject? Ooh smart...but okay..." the two began placing random objects, such as: hair brushes or stuffed toys, they kept going for half an hour until Erza twitched slightly, and after seconds woke up, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Well, um...it was Lucy!" Levy stuttered

"HEY!"  
"Sorry Lu, but it's true..."

"I…...uhhh, I can't argue with that..." Lucy sighed

 _Erza -_ "So, it was you..."

 _Lucy -_ "Yes...but Levy helped me- wait a minute, why are you mad, we just woke you up."

 _Erza -_ "BECAUSE I was having the most amazing dream!"

 _Lucy -_ "Oh great..."  
 _Erza -_ "It was about a shop that sold the most amazing strawberry cake for free! And I was the...QUEEN OF CAKES!"

 _Lucy -_ "I think she's finally lost it..."

 _Levy -_ "It could be worse..."  
 _Erza -_ "AND JELLAL WAS THE KING OF CAKES...IT WAS AMAZING!" stars now filled her eyes,

 _Levy -_ "And she's officially lost it."

 _Lucy -_ "Hey Erza, perhaps you should go back to sleep."

 _Erza -_ "Very well, I shall punish you in the morning." the red haired teen turned around and fell asleep extremely quickly,

 _Lucy -_ "I think I'm going to bed,"

 _Levy -_ "Okay, and one last thing,"

 _Lucy -_ "Yeah,"

 _Levy -_ "Do you like Natsu?"

 _Lucy -_ "Levy Mcgarden, go to sleep and my answer to that question is no!"

 _Levy -_ "Okay, okay...good night..." Lucy took her place on an airbed on the floor, whilst Levy walked over to a sofa and the two slept.

 _ **IN THE MORNING**_

As the sun rose, Mirajane walked in with a tray of pancakes – a plate each, as she entered the other four woke up, "Wake up everyone! We've got school in two hours!"

"WHAT THE HECK? WE HAVE SCHOOL?" Lucy yelled,

"Yeah silly! It's Monday!"

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"

"Well, you could've checked your phone..." Levy suggested

"Are you forgetting that you took my phone?"

"Ohhhh yeah, sorry about that, here it is," Levy handed Lucy her phone who instantly went to delete the photo but first she saw a few comments under the picture:

 **Cana Alberona** Wow, didn't think you'd be brave enough to post that, but imma go make it viral!

 **Laxus Dreyar** If you come in my lesson like that I will literally kick you out!

 **Gray Fullbuster** I'm guessing this was a dare, there's no way you'd post that

 **Gajeel Redfox** Wow bunny-girl looks even worse when she wakes up

 **Laki Olietta** Lucy, if I were you I'd delete this.

'Okay, first of all why is my teacher commenting on my post? And I am going to KILL Levy...'

 **Lucy Heartfilia** I promise you this was a dare! Levy posted this because Mirajane dared her to and Laxus why are you commenting? I didn't even know you followed me. LaxusDreyar CanaAlberona GrayFullbuster GajeelRedfox LakiOlietta

 **Laxus Dreyar** That's Mr Dreyar to you and I only follow you because your Mirajane's friend.

After sorting her problems with the commenters she began to get ready for school, then she realised that she didn't bring spare clothes, but it didn't matter to much Lucy could just wear the clothes from the day before. After getting ready and eating breakfast (by then it was an hour still school) the group of girls packed away their bedding.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's not exactly a double chapter but I've been nonstop typing for the entire week end a normal chapter normally takes around 5 days to type (a page a day) so please ignore any grammar and spelling. byyyyee!**

 **MANGA SPOILER - CHAPTER 538 (i think)**

 **wtf happened to natsu? to be honest he probably got distracted by food or something...but Hiro probably won't kill him off yet...only 7 or 8 chapters left...eeek i'm crying...byyye!**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _PREVIOUSLY..._

 _After sorting her problems with the commenters she began to get ready for school, then she realized that she didn't bring spare clothes, but it didn't matter to much Lucy could just wear the clothes from the day before. After getting ready and eating breakfast (by then it was an hour still school) the group of girls packed away their bedding._

An Unexpected Couple

Chapter 8

After cleaning every single sweet wrapper off the floor the group of teens set off to go to school, the walk was a lot more enjoyable for Lucy than before, but she does normally walk alone so having her friends there whilst she walked was a nice change, when they arrived at Fairy Tail High, they all left to go to their different home rooms, Lucy and Levy were in the same class, whilst Erza and Juvia were in a different one and Mirajane was a senior (You may remember that she was a supply teacher – Seniors at Fairy Tail High tend to use free seniors as teachers when their absent...yup budget cuts...). After a short lecture about getting into fights by their home room teacher (Gildarts Clive) about getting into fights and how to win them (it was mostly aimed at Lucy, it was obvious she'd been fighting or beaten up if you saw the amount of bruises on her) when the bell rang to mark the begging of first period, which for Lucy was a library lesson, her favourite( **A/N: You basically read for forty five minutes then write about the chapter you just read, it's a real thing, I have them at my school)**. Each lesson went by, some quicker than others, eventually it reached lunch, as the blonde entered the hall, she noticed her a group of people sat around a table smiling at her, she quickly ran towards them and sat down at the only empty seat between Natsu and Gray, it was extremely unfortunate for Lucy as they were half way through an argument about who's stronger...an argument that would end in a physical fight...not good. "Shut it popsicle face!" the pink-ette yelled

"You wanna fight me?" Gray shouted back with anger,

"Hell yeah! Then I can prove that I'm better than you!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Erza interrupted from across the table causing both boys to quiver,

"Y-yes ma'am..." they both stuttered, the rest of the table continued with their conversation, Lucy, however, was isolated, Natsu and Gray were pretty silent for the rest of the time till Erza left for a 'meeting' with Jellal, then they restarted the conflict, which soon broke into a food fight, unfortunately for Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia joined in, the blue-nette said started saying she only joined in to get revenge on Natsu for something about hurting her beloved Gray...yup she was crazy. The fight went on for another twenty minutes till Lucy eventually stopped it by saying yelled: "If you don't stop now, I WILL call Erza." which caused everyone to shiver with fear and they went back to their original seats, the Erza trick always works. It was strange how Natsu had settled in so quickly, he'd only joined the group of friends a few days ago, literally, a week ago he was a moody delinquent with no friends, as sad as that sounds, it was true.

After a few minutes they began a conversation, one about prom, Lucy wasn't really paying attention, in-fact it only made her remember she was decorating the prom hall after school with Natsu, it was slightly awkward everyone except Lucy and Natsu were going with someone, Gray with Juvia, Gajeel with Levy and Erza and Jellal (who had just returned after their 'meeting'), everyone apart from the blonde and the pink-ette were in deep conversation, the two were, too put it simply, sat there doing nothing, after the bell rang to mark the end of lunch, Levy asked, "Hey, Lucy, who're you going with?"

"No one Levy, and you know that." She replied, as she walked away with Levy whilst they all went separate ways

"Hey Natsu, who you going with?" Gajeel questioned,

"For what?"

"Prom, idiot..." Gray replied,

 _Natsu -_ "No one, and I don't intend on even going to prom,"

 _Gray -_ "Ooh, 'intend'? That's a fancy word. Don't think so much or you'll hurt yourself!"

 _Natsu -_ "Shut it. And it's not that fancy..."

 _Gajeel -_ "You're going to prom whether you like it or not..."

 _Natsu -_ "What do you mean by that?"

 _Gajeel -_ "You'll see..."

 _Erza -_ "Keeping secrets from each other? That's not how friends work."

 _Gajeel -_ "Well, he's not a friend, so it's fine."

 _Erza -_ "You sure about that? But we're friends, right? So you can tell me this secret."

 _Gajeel -_ "We're not exactly friends, besides you already know."

 _Erza -_ "Oh, it's that..." after walking to the end of the corridor Erza and Gray left to go to their home room, Jellal left to go to his and it was just Gajeel and Natsu left,

 _Gajeel -_ "Do you like her?"

 _Natsu -_ "Who?"

 _'Gajeel -_ "Lucy, dumb***."

 _Natsu -_ "What? No." A blush crept along his face,

 _Gajeel -_ "Really? Cuz your face tells me otherwise?"

 _Natsu -_ "What do you mean?"

 _Gajeel -_ "You're blushing."

 _Natsu -_ "NO I'M NOT!" he shouted which earned them a few stares as they continued to walk along the corridor till they got to their home room.

 _ **Lucy P.O.V**_

Her next lesson was art, a lesson she had one friend with her, well two if count Juvia, but she was, well, well...over protective? Yeah...she was over protective over her 'dear Gray-sama'...every woman in existence was her rival, half way through the lesson Lucy drifted into a slumber, she was awoken when the her teacher, Mr Jonah, asked her a question: "Miss Heartfilia, would you mind telling me about what I was just saying, or were you busy sleeping?"

"Uhh...sorry sir, I went to a sleep over and we stayed up pretty la-"

"I know, Mr Dreyar showed us your post."

"WHAT THE HECK? I really need to block him..."

"So, you going to tell me what I was just talking about?"

'How to blend water colours.' Gray mouthed at her (Yes Gray was the one friend with her),

"How to...bend...slaughter columns?"

"Close enough, but I'm still giving you a detention for sleeping in class."

"I guess that's fair...but please don't tell my dad!"

"I have to, I'm about to send an Email," He walked over to his computer and quickly typed a note "And sending in three...two...-" his hand inched closer to the computer mouse,

"PLEASE DON'T! HE'LL LITERALLY-"

"One...and send!" he clicked 'send'

"Kill me..." Yup, Lucy was dead...this could be interesting...

Another twenty minutes passed and after receiving her detention slip from My Jonah, she left her class room and entered the prom hall to continue with her work, after a few minutes, Natsu joined her in painting the stage background, "So, how you doing?" he asked,

"We only saw each other an hour ago, y'know..."

"I know but we didn't really talk that much..."

"True...well I got a detention..."

"What for?"

"I fell asleep..."

"Oh...well I got a total of three detentions, one for skipping, one for attitude and one for no homework."

"So your mood in class hasn't changed..."

"Nope, not in class anyway..."

"Why does that not surprise me." the two continued to paint until they had finally finished, two hours later, they packed away their paints and locked up the hall, as they walked along the street home, Lucy noticed a poster with 'Sabertooth prep's prom! Join us for a magical evening!' written on it, "I can't believe it! They stole our theme!" she cried as she read the bottom line: 'Don't forget the theme is: Midnight!'

"Well, why don't we go take a look at it?"

"You mean break into their school?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I'm already in major trouble with my dad..."

"Why?"  
"He's going to kill me when I get home...I got a detention, remember?"

"He's going to kill you over a detention? Little over dramatic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well that's my dad for you..."

"Let's go anyway!"

"Even, if I did agree to go, how would we get there, I'm pretty sure it's on the other side of town...but I'm not going so it doesn't matter!"

"Whyyyy?"

"Because we're going to get caught!"

"By who?"

"The police!"

"We'll only get caught of we're not careful, and if we do, I'll make sure that your dad doesn't find out!"

"Hmph...okay, but if we get caught I'm blaming you!"

"Lets go!" he pulled her wrist and walked the opposite way,

"Wait! You don't really expect me to walk there?"

"No, I'm getting my bike,"

"M-motor bike?"

"Duh."

"No. Way."

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Okay...fine...wait...why didn't you just ride your bike home?"

"I do enjoy walking y'know...well sometimes anyway..."

"Oh..." Lucy and Natsu walked back towards the school car park, where they found his bike waiting for them, as he climbed on and secured his helmet, the pink-ette gave Lucy one, which she also secured, a little hesitant she climbed into the back of the bike,

"Hold on..." he suggested as they quickly zoomed off causing Lucy to scream and wrap her arms around Natsu's waist automaticity, causing the both of them to blush, "EEK! Sorry..." She mumbled.

"It's fine..." he replied, also mumbling, "But if you let go, you'll most likely fall off."

"O-ok..." she continued to wrap her arms around him, even though it felt awkward for both of them, after minutes of travelling, they reached Sabertooth Prep.

"It's good that we're here and all, but how exactly are we going to get in?" questioned Lucy,

"Well," Natsu looked at her seriously, "I was planning on getting my grappling hook and going in from the roof."

"Really?"

"No. the door's open." he pushed lightly on the door and it opened.

"Oh...right...I knew that..."

"Course you did..." the two teens walked inside,

"Wait, why was the door open?"

"How should I know? But my guess is that they forgot to lock it or there's still someone inside..."

"SOMEONE INSIDE?"

"Yeah, so be quiet...just in case..."

Lucy nodded in reply as she walked in alongside Natsu, neither of them had been there before, so

navigating was a little difficult.

After a few minutes, they found the hall where Sabertooth's prom would be held, as they walked in they noticed that the decorations were nearly identical to theirs. Including the fountain, stage background and table decorations, the duo walked around the area looking at each aspect, everything except from the Fairy Tail emblem (that had been replaced by the Sabertooth emblem), time passed and they were still walking around until they saw bright lights outside and a man dressed in a police uniform looked for them through the window. "N-Natsu...we have company..."

"What?" he whispered I return,

"I saw a police man...outside."

"We need to hide then...follow me, there's a supply cupboard down the hall..." Natsu and Lucy walked off quickly, soon they found a closet, as soon as they found it they hid inside and closed the door, just by chance they picked a small, narrow closet, meaning theirs faces were close to each others, it was awkward...

Minutes passed, and they were still listening for foot steps, eventually they did the man was now accompanied by two others, they seemed to be heading from Sabertooth's prom hall, the trio of officers stayed there for a while and searched the area, then left, locking the doors behind them. "They locked us in..." Lucy mumbled,

"You don't happen to know how to pick locks, do you?" Natsu whispered back,

"No, I was hoping you would know..."

"Great...we're stuck in here..."

"Well, shouldn't we at least get out this cupboard..." As Lucy tried to open the door it wouldn't budge... "Crap...we're locked in here..."

"Sh*t...my mum's going to kill me..."

"Your mum? I don't think you've mentioned her before...what's she like? I mean.. if you don't mind telling me."

"No, I don't mind telling... my mum works hard for me and my lil' sis Wendy..."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "We don't exactly have a lot of money, so my mum has to work nights, and I was supposed to be looking after Wendy tonight..."

"Oh..right, I could call Levy, she might know something about picking locks...no offence, but this is a little to close for comfort..."

"No, I agree, a bit to close. So you gonna call Levy?"

"Yeah," The blonde whipped out her phone, and dialled the blue-nette's number "Hey Levy, I'm kinda stuck in a closet at Sabertooth...no...mhm...okay, thanks...see you in a minute! Thank you so much! Bye!" Lucy ended the call, "She's on her way!"

"Good...what's it like, having a dad?"

"You never met yours?"

"Not exactly...he was murdered when I was three, Wendy never met him..."

"I am so sorry!"

"Don't be, but seriously what's it like having a dad?"

"Well, my dad is a little up tight, but I expect most dads are laid back and-" she stopped when she saw a tear falling from Natsu's eye, "I won't talk about it if it hurts you."

"No, tell me more..."

"Okay...my dad is really nice, even if he is really annoying..." another tear rolled down his cheek "I'm not saying any more, not if you're going to cry..."

"Okay...thank you,"

"Thank you? For what?"

"You're one of my first friends, as sad as that sounds it's true, people bullied me so it was hard making friends..."

"Really? What did they say?"

"Things like my dad killed himself because he hated me, that I was gay 'cuz I had pink hair..., y'know that sort of stuff."

"Wow...I didn't realise you had it so rough,"

"You're the only one who knows, including my parents,"

"Really? But why me?"

"You're the first person that I feel like I can trust," Lucy blushed but smiled at his comment, did he really feel that way? Then they realized how close they were, the two inched closer and closer, their noses touching...then the door swung open to reveal Levy, "Hey Lucy! Sorry I- oh...I'm sorry I didn't realise you were with someone...shall I leave you two or-"

"Oh no, thanks Levy but I better go home!" Lucy replied hastily,

"Oh okay...you two need a lift?"

"Uh, yeah please, what about you Natsu?"

"No, I've got my bike, see you tomorrow!" Natsu walked off with Lucy and Levy, who parted in the car park of Sabertooth.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it's late.**

 **MANGA SPOILER WARNING - CHAPTER 539**

 **WTF is going on? if Ichiya is alive i might cry, someone has to die, I don't care who it is, some one DIIIEEE! fhvinuyxfurdejsfguichixzzyfubcnxjfiubchnjxk**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this chapters late, and I know this isn't the first time a chapters been late...and this chapters a bit shorter, so once again, I AM SO SORRY -**

 **ENJOY!**

 _PREVIOUSLY..._

" _You're the first person that I feel like I can trust," Lucy blushed but smiled at his comment, did he really feel that way? Then they realized how close they were, the two inched closer and closer, their noses touching...then the door swung open to reveal Levy, "Hey Lucy! Sorry I- oh...I'm sorry I didn't realize you were with someone...shall I leave you two or-"_

" _Oh no, thanks Levy but I better go home!" Lucy replied hastily,_

" _Oh okay...you two need a lift?"_

" _Uh, yeah please, what about you Natsu?"_

" _No, I've got my bike, see you tomorrow!" Natsu walked off with Lucy and Levy, who parted in the car park of Sabertooth._

An Unexpected Couple

Chapter 9

"I'm telling you, it was NOT what it looked like!" Lucy said to her blue-nette friend,

"So you weren't just about to snog each other 'till you suffocated?"

"NO!"

"Then how did you get locked in a cupboard?"

"We were looking at their prom hall, because we saw a poster about their prom and they STOLE our theme, anyway...the police came so we hid in the closest cupboard we could find, then we realized that the door was locked, so he we...talked...and he told me about his life, and honestly it's a lot more sensitive than you think,"

"Oh...sure, that's what you were doing..." Levy smirked,

"I'm not lying, so get those thoughts out your head!"

"Okay, okay...wait... your dad going to kill you,"

"...can you please cover for me!"

"Okay, I'll just say that we were at the library studying and we lost track of time,"

"Thanks, but he'll kill me anyway, I slept in class earlier..."

"Wow...that was a mistake..."

"I know, and that photo you posted of me got it's way to the teachers lounge because of Laxus..."

"I feel so sorry for you..."  
"You're the one that posted it!"  
"And I don't regret anything..." after a few more minutes of casual chatting the duo arrived at Lucy's house, "See you tomorrow!" The Heartfilia called out,

"Good luck with your dad!"

As Lucy walked into her house she saw her mother and father giving her a disappointed look,

"Care to tell us why you're late?" Jude questioned as he raised an eyebrow,

"And why you didn't answer our calls." Layla asked,

"Well," Lucy said, "I couldn't answer your calls because the library has bad signal, and I was in the library studying with Levy."

"So, you weren't with a boy?"

"NO! Besides, even if I was, why would you care?"

"We're you parents, it's our job to care and worry about out kids." Jude replied,

"Well, if that's it I'm off to do some homework and then going to sleep," after that final statement Lucy left her parents and walked upstairs to her room, finished off three pieces and by then it was around 10 'O clock, and she realized that she skipped dinner, so she crept downstairs and into the kitchen, the blonde searched for anything she could eat and succeeded by finding left over pizza from last night, she heated it up and returned to her room. It was strange how neither her mother or father hadn't told her off about sleeping, they probably knew but hopefully they'd let it slide, but if they didn't Lucy was dreading the punishment.

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING – TUESDAY**_

Lucy awoke to the sound of her phone receiving a text from an unknown number: 'Hi it's Natsu, and about last night...you know at Sabertooth, when we nearly...'

'Yeah I know what you're talking about...but lets just pretend that never happened.'

'Okay, that sounds great! And aren't you coming to school?'

'School? But my alarm hasn't gone off yet.'

'Lucy, it's 11:30...'

'...I over slept...I'll be at school in a min...'

'Okay, see you later!'

Lucy over slept? That was not normal for her, she wore the closest clothing to her that she could find and dashed out the door with her school bag flying behind, after two minutes of running as fast as she could, Lucy finally reached school and ran to 3rd lesson and burst through the door, "Ah, Heartfilia has arrived, mind telling us where you were?" great...she had one of the strictest teachers in the school, Miss Aquarius...

"I...uh...-" she stuttered,

"She was at the dentist!" Natsu said,

"Mhm...I'll be checking...sit down in your seat..." the teacher replied, Lucy nodded and sat down next to Natsu, "So," She whispered "I didn't know you attended class..."

"The principal said that if I didn't start attending then I wouldn't be able to graduate, well, if my grades are too low,"

"Oh that makes sense-"

"Oi, Heartfilia, Dragneel, shut it or it'll be another detention for both of you..." Aquarius bellowed

"ANOTHER?" Lucy shouted, a little to loudly,

"Yes, you were late, yes I know you were not at the dentist because emailed your parents just after you came in-"

"Well, sh*t..."

"LANGUAGE HEARTFILIA! And Dragneel missed ANOTHER homework..."

"Wow...Natsu, you couldn't last at one day without getting a detention..."

"Nope!" he smirked,

"Well, let me carry in with my lesson or you will get that detention,"

"Aye sir..." they both mumbled, as soon as the teacher's back was turned Natsu took a note pad out from his bag and wrote: 'What was the English homework?'

'We had homework?' Lucy wrote and handed the paper back,

'Yes...'

'Seriously?'

'No, I'm just messing with you, but what time are we meeting at the prom hall?'

'When ever our detentions finish, but I might be a bit late because I slept in class yesterday.'

'Yeah, you said yesterday, if you are late then what should I do?'

'Focus on getting the stage back ground finished and then we only have the tables to deal with.'

'Okay,' the two continued their conversation whilst they half-listened to the teacher, after half an hour the two collected their detention slips and walked to the next class, PE (Physical Education) taught by Mr Clive, out of all the teachers he was the most relaxed and laid back. The duo separated at the changing rooms after getting their PE kits, as Lucy walked into the girls changing room Levy caught up with her, "So," Levy said "Natsu tried to protect you from getting a detention...you think he likes you?"

"NO! Just let it go we probably won't be a couple, so you can stop with this whole 'Natsu likes you!' and the 'You two are a match made in heaven!'"

"Okay, okay..." they dropped their bags and changed into their PE kit and walked into the sports hall,

"Right!" Mr Clive shouted, "Today we're doing doge ball and don't give two cr*ps about who you work with but it's teams of five!" Teenagers scurried about desperate to get with their friends, after a few minutes Lucy's friends decided that a girls verses boys team would be a good idea for them, even if all the other teams would be mixed. Their boys team consisted of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Elfman, whilst the girls team consisted of Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Levy and Evergreen, whilst other teams practised the two teams took their places on each side "PLAY!" Mr Clive announced to signal the teams to run for the doge-balls, Erza, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray got them, leaving the girls at a disadvantage "Before we start how about we place a bet?" Gajeel suggested,

"Sounds good, what're you putting on the line?" Erza replied

"How about the losing team has to bye take out at the weekend, y'know after prom,"

"Sounds fair,"

"Well, now that's settled...lets begin, you all know the rules; if you throw a ball and it hits a player above the chest your out and if you catch the ball the player that threw it is out, the game finishes when everyone is out! Three...two...one...GO!" every participants took a step forwards, the boys seemed a bit reluctant about aiming and hitting the girls on the opposing team, however the girls seemed very eager to beat up the boys...Erza took another step and threw her doge-ball straight at Jellal, unfortunately for her he caught it which meant the red haired girl was out and the opposite team had a bigger advantage, luckily Lucy had a plan, "Levy, pass...trust me I know what I'm doing," Lucy said to her friend,

"Okay...but you better know what you're doing..." Levy replied as she tossed the doge-ball,

"Oh trust me I do...and don't hate me afterwards..."

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Don't worry...I'm just knocking out a few of their members and possibly damaging their stomachs..."

"Dear god..."

Lucy walked forwards and threw the ball as fast as she could into Gajeel's stomach, so hard it bounced back for her to catch it. "Sorry Gajeel! But it's all in the name of free food!"

"Damn you bunny girl!" He yelled back,

"Wow...well that's one way to take them out..." Juvia Whimpered slightly scared after seeing Lucy's attack,

"Yup and that's how we'll win!" Lucy replied with a smirk on her face, just then Natsu aimed and threw at her, so she dropped the doge-ball she was currently holding and caught the ball that was flying towards her, "Guess you're out, Natsu!" she said,

"I'll get my revenge!" he responded as he walked out of the playing area, Erza returned to the girls team ( **A/N: if you catch a doge-ball one player from your team that was out before can re-join the group)** , she picked up the spare doge-ball and took her aim. "Sorry Jellal but this is just pay back..." Erza spoke before she used the same technique as Lucy and succeeded, "Wow Lucy, it really is a good idea, but won't it hurt them?"

"It might," The blonde replied "But how many times have they told us to punch them? Their always saying how they've got rock hard abs, so I thought we should put it to the test,"

"Not a bad idea,"

"Yup, we just have to get the rest of-" a doge-ball flew towards Lucy, luckily she jumped over it, which was quite surprising considering it was heading towards her own stomach, well, it was more of a flip than a jump, but either way she avoided it, "NOT TODAY YOU LITTLE SH*TS!"

"Language Heartfilia - oh who am I kidding? I don't give two cr*ps if anyone swears in my class..." Mr Clive responded,

Lucy re-used her technique on Gray, "Sorry Juvia," she spoke just before she threw her doge-ball, this time unfortunately, her trick did not work,

"Sorry Luce, but we ain't loosing." He said as Lucy stared at him dumbstruck,

"Ugh...please get me back in..." The blonde told her team mates as she walked out of the playing area a bit frustrated, the other girls nodded in reply as they took they're places ready to aim or dodge. The game went on, Lucy soon came back into the game and after twenty minutes the girls won, "Guess that means the boys are buying take out on Saturday!" Levy squealed excitedly,

"They'll probably go cheap though..." Evergreen replied,

"True, well either way it's free food!" the teams reunited and walked off to the changing rooms and then off to lunch.

 **A/N: Again I am SO sorry this is late but it's been really hot in England and I personally hate the heat, this was more of a filler chappy but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Authors Note - Please Read

This fan fiction is going on a quick break, I'm going to re-write all the chapters with correct grammar and finish the story then start up loading again.

I'm doing this because trying to write chapters and keep up with school, and I can't stop binge watching anime XD,

But seriously, it's so difficult to keep up with it all.

I also have a few Fan fictions for the future planned, they are:  
S-class trial (Nalu - Fairy Tail)  
A Yatori story(Yato x Hiyori - Norgami)  
A military school (Multi ship - Fairy Tail)  
Lucy dies (Fairy Tail)  
Hogwarts - Fairy Tail style (Multi ship - Fairy Tail, a FT version of the Triwizard Tournament)  
Yukino dies (Sticy - Sting x Lucy - Fairy Tail)

That's a few ideas, but you can vote on which one you want after this story ends, also if you decide to vote for the Sticy Fan fiction, then remember this: I don't ship Sting and Lucy so it could be difficult to write (If it is chosen).

I hope you understand...

see ya in a few weeks...or months...

~Me~


	10. Please forgive this baka (Authors note)

So...Uh.. HEY!

I am so sorry, but I have an announcement, after I finish this story I won't be carrying on with fan-fictions for a while... this is because of a mixture of reasons, personal things, my emotions, homework, you know the drill..(but do you know the spanner? okay, okay...I'm sorry)  
Anyway, you may be delighted to know that I have had an idea for an original story, if I choose to go ahead and write this, it will be uploaded on WattPad, my user name is: Zxdiac_Stxr and my description starts as 'I'D LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO MY ACCOUNT!'.  
I will finish this story (Unexpected Couple), but I hope you understand my reasons for inactivity, please please forgive me...  
Au reviour my little biscuits...Wait, why am I making this so negative? I still have a while until I finish and to be honest not many people will read this, but this is just a quick update so...for now...

AU REVIOUR MY LITTLE BISCUITS!


End file.
